


fuzzed

by bluecarrot



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/bluecarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Alex gets a haircut and Burr gets some feels.</p><p>Short & sweet and also: KISSING</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuzzed

**Author's Note:**

> written 7/11/16  
> for my wife.
> 
> there's a silly _Attolia_ reference in here, 'cause Megan Whalen Turner rocks my socks.

"Hey. You. I'm home."

Something in his voice made Burr look up -- and cringe. "Jesus. What did you _do_?"

Alex looked nervous. "Don't you like it?"

"You didn't warn me."

"Am I _supposed_ to warn you?"

Burr rubbed his chin. "No. Of course not. It's your hair; you don't need my permission. It's a big change, that's all."

(Alex had left the house, dropping a kiss to the left-hand corner of Burr's mouth, saying _I'll be back in a while some errands do you need anything,_ and _no no_ _I'm fine_ Burr said, and Alex kissed him again and left. That was it. He hadn't _mentioned_ cutting off five years' worth of hair-growing in one moment.)

"I needed a change." Alex huff'd into the chair. "You don't hate it?"

"It's hair. I like _you_." Although _like_ was a small word and others that might better suit. Now was not the time to introduce all that possible complexity, though. 

Alex's head sank a little further down. "Well. Thanks, Burr. I _like_ you, too."

"And I like your hair."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." And he sort of did. It emphasized different things -- the fine structure of Alex's cheekbones, the set of his jawline. His long hair had been glorious to be sure, but -- 

"There's only one thing." Burr cleared his throat. "It's a little too short for -- for some behaviors." He cleared the traitorous throat again. "I won't be able to pull on it now. I'll miss that."

"Oh. _Oh._ I hadn't thought of that, actually. That's -- I'll miss that, too." Was Alex blushing? "Don't worry. It grows fast. And we'll find something else in the meantime."

And he came over. He sat on the arm of the sofa.

Burr shifted a little.

Alex was very close by. _Very_ close. And his eyes were the same, still huge and brown and -- "What are you doing?"

"I just want to make sure you're okay with this."

Burr shook his head. "Honestly, it's _fine_. You're lovely. But please do tell me what planned to do if I hated it, because your ability to land yourself in a mess when you don't think things through will never cease to amaze me --"

He was cut off by that mouth pressing over his own, and Alex had his hand on the back of his head now, he was leaning and it looked uncomfortable so they adjusted positions without separating from the kiss until they were on the couch together, Alex with his legs around Burr's hips, pressing in even closer.

Burr was having difficulty breathing. He ran his hands both of them over the newly-fuzzed back of that head, feeling the change, the cut ends not rough at all but responsive to his hands, to his movements, directional as fur. 

And it wasn't really all that terribly short -- under an inch, but --

Experimentally he curled his fingers, gripping.

Alex made a soft noise; he arched a little.

Burr smiled.

Yeah. He could work with this.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a bit more sassy on [tumblr](http://littledeconstruction.tumblr.com/) but probably not more intelligent


End file.
